Process for the production of boron-containing nickel-aluminum oxide catalysts
It is known how to implement hydration of carbon monoxide to methane by means of hydrogen in the presence of nickel-containing catalysts. These nickel catalysts are produced with or without carrier substances such as, for instance, aluminum oxide, silicon oxide or titanium oxide, and with, or without, promoter metals such as, for instance, tungsten, molybdenum, chromium, magnesium or uranium. These catalysts are, however, of the disadvantage that the Boudard reaction, occurring as secondary reaction, will cause carbon deposition on the catalysts and thus their deactivation. This deposition of carbon may be prevented only by a measure impairing methanization, for instance by selecting a low reaction temperature, using a synthesis gas mixture of a ratio H.sub.2 :CO.sub.2 &gt;3:1, or by using a gas mixture with a high CO.sub.2 /CO ratio.